The present invention relates generally to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) and, more particularly to a system of ancillary cabinets for use with an uninterruptible power supply.
AC commercial power is used as a primary power source for computers and other data processing equipment that in turn use stored program and solid state technology. These circuits are generally very sensitive to input power variations from a desired standard waveform. However, commercial AC power waveforms are subject to many variations due to the demands of other users on the power line and other factors. Typical undesirable variations are over-voltage, under-voltage, voltage outages, and signal transients. Undesirable variations also occur due to load conditions, and line conditions.
An uninterruptible power supply typically has a variety of systems. The UPS uses a battery backup as a secondary or reserve power source which is activated to supply power to the load upon total failure of the commercial power or significant degradation of the primary power source. A battery system includes one or more battery cabinets. The batteries supply a DC power source needed to operate the UPS for a specified time. The battery cabinets hold a number of series and/or parallel connected batteries. The batteries require maintenance and cleaning from time to time. The maintenance is performed off-line and involves the cleaning of terminals, applying anti-oxide compounds, and retorquing the battery connections. Monitoring hardware or cables may also be replaced.
Maintenance of the numerous batteries in a battery cabinet may be a cumbersome procedure. Conventional battery cabinets provide direct access to the batteries, but as a consequence, such cabinets are unable to hold numerous battery cells due to space constraints imposed by regulatory safety requirements. Battery cabinets also employ sets of drawers for accessing the batteries. The drawers require a significant amount of structure and manufacture to implement in a cabinet. A need exists for battery cabinets that provide easy off-line and on-line access to the batteries, that require a minimum of structure and manufacture, and that hold numerous batteries.
An uninterruptible power supply also includes distribution systems and maintenance bypass systems. Distribution systems are used to properly route wiring and provide circuit breakers. Service personnel use maintenance bypass systems to shut down the UPS for maintenance. The maintenance bypass system typically includes a bypass switch and bypass circuit breakers.
With present trends, businesses require more computer and data equipment. More equipment is being placed in more restrictive environments and computer rooms. Installing UPS systems requires a great deal of planning and design. In conventional UPS systems, specific arrangements of cabinetry, doors, panels, and the like must be ordered and specified in advance of manufacture. For example, whether a door opens from left or right hand hinges must be predetermined when ordering equipment. Due to improperly ordered or shipped equipment and unexpected changes in the field, installation in the field of the UPS system can be greatly hindered.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In view of the foregoing and other considerations, the present invention relates to a system of ancillary cabinet for use with an uninterruptible power supply.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system of ancillary cabinets having an UPS cabinet providing an uninterruptible power supply and having a wiring trough. A maintenance bypass cabinet allows shutdown of the UPS during maintenance procedures and is attachable to the UPS cabinet. A distribution cabinet distributes the power of the UPS cabinet and is attachable to the UPS cabinet or the maintenance bypass cabinet. A battery cabinet supplies power to the UPS cabinet. The battery cabinet is attachable to the UPS cabinet or the maintenance bypass cabinet. There is provided an inter-cabinet wiring trough in the ancillary cabinets that matches the wiring trough in the UPS cabinet. The depth and height of the ancillary cabinets match the depth and height of the UPS cabinet. Each of the cabinets is serviceable by front access has a reversible and removable door.